Bella Hulk
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Crossover with Hulk. Bella, the daughter of Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk, moves to Forks, Washington. Rated M for future chapters. Imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Twilight or the Hulk**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Your sure about this Bella?" Renee, my aunt and adoptive mother asked me one last time.

I smiled sadly at her. "Yes. I haven't seen Charlie in a while. And I might have an easier time in a small town anyways."

She smiled back at me. "You know I love you? You can come with me and Phil."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. After my mother's death in a car accident when I was only a couple of months old, her brother Charlie and his then wife, Renee, adopted me. And when they divorced several years later, they agreed that I should go with Renee, that it would be easier for her to raise a girl. But Renee had recently remarried. Phil Dwyer was an amateur league baseball player, and completely unaware of what I was capable of. Renee and Charlie knew, how could they not when I threw my first tantrum as a child and threw their couch through the window. My terrible two's were real terrible.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm the reason my aunt and uncle divorced.

"I know," I assured my aunt. "But we both know that this will be a lot less stressful for me, and you, if I don't have to deal with the crowds."

"I know," Renee assured me as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you sweetie."

I smiled as I hugged her back, careful of my strength. "I'll call you when I get to Charlies."

Twenty minutes later I was on a plane to Seattle, where Charlie would pick me up to take me to Forks, a small, rainy town on the Olympic Peninsula in Washington. I focused on my meditating during the flight. The truth was that I was always nervous whenever I had to fly. I wasn't scarred about crashing, or being thousands of feet of the ground though. My fear was that something would tick me off and I'd cause the plane to crash. I didn't really expect that to happen, I normally don't get very angry often, and even then I usually have enough control not to lose control.

My fears stem from who my biological father is, and what he unwillingly passed on to me. That's not to say he's a bad man, but my father has very severe anger issues. Bruce Banner was better known to the world at large as the Hulk. He was almost constantly on the run, trying to find a cure, first for him, then for me and him, and to simply be left alone. When ever he got angry enough, or injured severely enough, he would change into the Hulk. And the angrier he got, the stronger he got. As the Hulk, he was dangerous enough to have an entire military group formed to capture or kill him, the Hulk Buster's. I don't know the full story about how I came about, but during one of his...longer moment's of normalcy, he met my mom, and she got pregnant with me.

But seven month's into the pregnancy, the Hulk Buster's found him and he was once again forced to flee. But he kept in contact with my mother up until her death, then with Charlie and Renee and me, once I was old enough. I knew he loved me, he often sent me stuff from his travels, and that he wished he could be here for me. But, unlike me, he was to unstable. That's not to say I wasn't dangerous. Even without changing, I was stronger than most athletes. And if I did change, I was every bit as dangerous as my father, luckily for me however, I didn't have the personality double my father had. Whether I changed or not, I was still Bella, just perhaps a very angry and dangerous Bella.

Bruce believed that was because, unlike him, I was born a hulk, it was ingrained into my DNA. But he had no way to prove that.

But if I did change, my personality tended to become more aggressive, destructive, and confrontational. And if I threw a tantrum I could cause serious damage, hence my fear of flying.

Not that I'd gotten that angry in years, since I was seven. But the fear was still there. Of course the meditation and anger management lessons may have helped. The fact that I didn't need to transform to increase my strength also helped, although if I did increase my strength without changing, get angry, or nervous, my brown eyes would become green, I had to be careful to keep people from noticing that.

Alone with the strength I also have healing abilities if I am actually injured, although when I go hulk I am pretty much resistant to damage. That and I can hear frequencies that most humans can't. Other than that, I am an average, bookworm, seventeen year old girl.

0000000000000000

I breathed a sigh of relief when the plane landed a couple hours later. I quickly made my of the plane to baggage claim, where Uncle Charlie was supposed to be waiting for me. I smiled when I saw him.

Charlie hadn't changed much since I last saw him a couple years ago. His hair and mustache were cut in same manner. The only real difference I could see were a few strands of graying hair. I smiled when I saw he was wearing his badge and uniform, he was also Police Chief of Forks. "Come from work?" I asked as I walked up to him."

He smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. It's good to see you Bells."

I chuckled. "Let's grab my bags and get out of here."

I didn't bring much, only one large suitcase and my carry-on, which I already had. Charlie grabbed my suitcase and carried it to his cruiser in the parking lot.

The drive to Forks was relatively quiet. Neither me or Charlie were big talkers. There was some conversation about my time back in Phoenix, how Renee was doing, how he was doing, stuff like that.

When we got to house, Charlie carried my suitcase up to my room for me. It hadn't changed since the last time I'd been here.

"Oh," Charlie said suddenly. He left the room and came back a few minutes later. "I almost forgot, Bruce sent you a letter," he said as he handed me an envelope with my name on it. I was going to forward it to you like usual, but then you said you were coming here, so decided to just wait until you got here to give it to you."

I smiled as I took the letter from him. "Thank you Charlie."

I smiled before leaving the room. That was another thing I liked about Charlie, he didn't hover.

Before opening my father's letter, I decided to unpack my stuff. Considering that I didn't bring a lot, I was done within fifteen minutes.

I opened the letter and began to read.

_Isabella,_

_I hope that you are doing well, and getting good grades in school. I know that you only really have this and next year before you graduate. And I hope that you have begun to consider what colleges you plan on going to, and I expect you to. I may not be the best father, but I do care about you and your future. I wish I could be there so that we could actually discuss this together, but I must simply settle for sending you these letter. Maybe soon I could sneak back into the U.S. To visit you, although that would still be for a couple months. As you consider your options, take this advice. Do what you want to, what makes you happy. Don't let me, Charlie, Renee, or anyone else influence your decision. _

_I love you baby girl, and I'm thinking about you. Stay safe and under the radar._

_Love from your father,_

_Bruce_

I smiled as I finished the letter. I looked at the clock and decided to go downstairs and make myself and Charlie something to eat.

000000000000

The next morning I was awoken by a loud rumbling noise. I quickly dressed and made my way downstairs in time to see Charlie walk into the house. "Hey Charlie, what was that noise?"

He chuckled and tossed me a set of keys. "That Bells, was your new truck. I just bought for you from Billy Black down at La Push. It's old, but it runs."

I walked to the door, opening it so I could see the monster of a truck that he bought me. It was old, red and rusty, and I loved it. I quickly gave him a hug. "Thanks Charlie."

"You better hurry up and eat." He said. "You start school today, remember. You gotta be there in an hour."

000000000000

I pulled into the school parking lot to a lot of stares. Everyone was no doubt wondering who I, the new kid, was. I sighed as I pulled into a parking spot and climbed out of the truck. Glancing around, I noticed that most of the vehicles where older, much like mine. In fact the only vehicle I noticed that wasn't old was a shiny gray Volvo.

Trying to ignore all the stares I quickly made my way to the office to get my schedule. The secretary handed me a schedule and map, then she gave me slip to get all of my teachers to sign.

Throughout the morning, I was the spectacle of most of the students. One of them, a really nice girl named Angela, invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Unfortunately, it seemed one of her friends was a very enthusiastic boy I'd met earlier named Mike Newton. Him, and the other boys, Tyler, Eric, and Ben seemed to be debating which of them was my better friend. It was very annoying. Of course the two other girls, Jessica and Lauren weren't much better.

Then I watched as a group of five teens enter. All of them had pale skin, and were dressed expensively. All five could probably pass as super-models.

"Who are they?" I asked, indicating the five teens.

Jessica answered for me. "Those are the Cullens. Doctor Cullen and his wife adopted all of them them. They moved down here from Alaska two years ago. But the strange thing is that they're all like, together together," she said with a sneer.

"They're not actually related," Angela pointed out.

"But they all live in the same house," Jessica responded. "Anyway, the two blonds are the Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie is with the big dark-haired guy, Emmett. The sort haired pixie is Alice, she's real weird and with Jasper."

"Does he always look like he's in pain?" I asked.

I watched as Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Yeah," Jessica continued. "And the Bronze-haired boy is Edward. He's the only single one. But don't bother trying to get him, apparently no one here is good enough for him."

I idly wondered how many times he turned her down.

Lunch finished with Idle conversation, and the occasional glance at the Cullen table. When the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and headed for Biology.

000000000000

**A/n- Hope you like, Next chapter we have Biology with Edward and Dinner with Jake and Billy.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked into Biology after lunch, and headed straight for the teacher, Mr. Molina I think, to give him my slip to sign.

"Ms. Swan, what a pleasure to have you in class," he says as he signs the slip before handing back to me. He pointed to the only empty seat in class, right next to one of the models from lunch, I think Edward. "You can take the seat next to Mr. Cullen," Mr. Molina said cheerfully.

Edward tensed up as I approached the desk. And when I sat down, I noticed he was gripping the desk tightly. We looked at each other at the same time. His eyes were pitch black, and he looked at me as though he wanted to kill me. As I looked away from him, I let my long brown hair fall between us, creating a curtain for me to hide behind. His behavior was beginning to make me nervous, so I kept my head down. I knew that if anyone saw me, my eyes would be green instead of their usual brown. I could feel my strength increase in response to my nervousness.

I took a deep breath, reassuring myself that I wasn't going to change here in the middle of the classroom. I wasn't that nervous, but better safe than sorry.

There was something strange about Edward Cullen, there had to be for he to react like this so soon after meeting him. Hell, I couldn't even claim that as he hadn't even spoken to me. All he did was tense up and glare at me, for all I knew he was simply germaphobic or something along those lines. Besides, I'd had people tense up and glare at me before. It wasn't anything new.

What the hell was going on?

The rest of the class was very tense, and awkward. Every time I glanced over at the boy sitting next to me, I found his black eyes glaring at me intensely. And when the bell rang, Edward was out of his seat and out the door before the bell had finished. I felt myself relax and my extra strength fade.

"Geez," Mike, who was in the class with me, said. "What you do? Stab Cullen with a pencil?"

"I didn't do anything." I frowned, was I the only person he treated like this?

"Really, I've never seen Edward behave so hostile." He slung his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry babe, I still like you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Call me babe again and I'll rip of your dick," I growled. "And get your arm off of me before you lose it."

He smiled at me patronizingly, as though I was joking, and held his hands out in front of him defensively. "Chill Bella." He smiled. "I see you after school."

Like hell he would. Those were not idle threats, and I was more than capable of carrying them out. Then again, that could bring me some unwanted attention. Damn, sometimes I hate keeping a low profile.

I made it through the rest of my classes without incident. And as I walked into the office, I caught the last bits of the conversation Edward Cullen was having with the secretary.

"...Moved to a different class, even a different subject?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Cope said. "But every spot during the hour is full. You'll have to stay in advanced biology."

The door opened behind me as a teacher walked in to get to their mailbox. I saw Edward tense up, and again I felt my strength increase. I quickly looked down through half lidded eyes, watching Edward in my peripheral vision.

He turned and glared at me again. "I guess I'll just have to endure," he said before walking out of the office.

I quickly gave my slip to Mrs. Cope and made my way to my truck.

000000000000000

**EPOV**

Another boring day of high school, great. I idly listened to my family's thoughts as I drove us to Forks High.

_I wonder if Rose would like to to try some bondage, but where am I going to get something actually strong enough to restrain her without...Oh Shit! You better not tell anyone about this Edward- _Emmett.

_...You fought all the way, Johnny Reb, Johnny Reb, Yeah you fought all the way the way Johnny Reb. Heard your teeth chatter from the cold outside, saw the bullets open up the wounds in your sides, saw the young boys...- _Jasper was singing, wonder what he's trying to hide.

..._You and your hand tonight...-_ Alice was singing as well. She probably had a vision she shared with Jasper. Wonder what it's about.

_I'm gonna have to put a brush guard on the Jeep. I'm tired of taking out all the dents and branches Emmett gets into when he's off-roading. Maybe I could get some fantastic thank you sex as well...- _Rosalie.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Alice, Jasper, What are you hiding?"

Jasper just chuckled and said. "Ask my wife?"

Alice glared at me. "Edward, I'm not going to tell you and ruin the surprise. Just trust me," She assured. "Not like you'd care anyways," she mumbled, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"If it has to do with school, then probably not," I assure her as I pull into my usual parking place.

0000000000

_She is hot!_

_I bet she's a slut._

_Babe alert! Babe alert!_

_She is mine._

_She better not steal my boyfriend._

_I wonder why she moved._

_Isn't she Chief Swan's daughter?_

_Bella...Cute._

Christ! What was with this new girl, that everyone was thinking about. I wondered as I stood in the lunch line with my siblings to get our human props, that we would throw away without eating. All I'd heard all morning where thoughts about this new girl, Isabella, Bella, Swan.

And both Alice and Jasper were beginning to give me headaches with the constant singing in their heads. Jasper had even begun to sing the Battle hymn of the Republic, which as a former Confederate Soldier was a big no no.

Alice was currently humming the Imperial march from Star Wars in her head.

"Have you guys seen the new girl?" Alice asked as we sat down at our table.

"I think I saw her in the hall talking to that Newton kid," Emmett said. Of course being as tall as he was it was easy for him to see over others heads. "She is hot! Oww! Babe, what was that for?" Emmett asked as Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

"For calling another girl hot." Rose glared at him.

"She's asking about us," Jasper stated. We all stopped to listen to the new girl and Another girl, Jessica I believe.

the two blonds are the Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie is with the big dark-haired guy, Emmett. The sort haired pixie is Alice, she's real weird and with Jasper," We heard Jessica explain.

"I am not weird!" Alice hissed, to low and fast for humans to hear.

"Yes you are," Emmett said, earning himself another slap from Rose.

"Does he always look like he's in pain?" Bella asked.

Emmett burst out in laughter. "I like this chick," He chuckled. "She's absolutely right Jazz, you do look like your in pain."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him. "If you'd like, I can actually put you in pain."

"Alright, another rematch." Emmett fist pumped.

Rose and Alice shook their heads.

"When are you going to admit that you can't beat Jasper?" I asked.

"Is this a trick question?" he asked.

We all shook our heads. And I focused on the new girl, curious as to what she thought about us. I was shocked when I didn't hear anything. I focused again, nothing.

What was going on?

0000000000

After lunch, I went to biology and took my usual seat. The seat next to me was empty, the humans instincts telling them to stay away, danger, despite my inviting appearance. A few moments later Bella walked into the room, and passed the fan at the front of the room, blowing her scent towards me.

And what a scent. I felt my thirst flare and knew my eyes were black as night. This girl was the most tempting thing I had smelled in my entire existence as a vampire. It was taking all of my will not tear her throat out and drain her dry here in the classroom. And then she had to sit next to me.

She looked at me, and I glared back, gripping the table tightly enough I was sure I'd splintered it. She put her hair between us, as though that would protect her.

Throughout class, she kept sneaking glances at me. Are her eyes green?

As soon as the bell rang, I was out the door, pushing the believable human speed.

0000000000

**BPOV**

I was surprised to find Charlie home when I pulled in.

"Hey Bells," He greeted as I stepped through the door. "How was your first day?"

"Fine. What do you want for dinner?"

He smiled from his recliner. "You don't have to cook tonight. The mariners are on and Billy and Jacob Black are coming over. You remember them?"

I nodded. "You bought the truck from Billy. Didn't I use to play with Jake when I was younger?"

"Yup. He grown a lot since then. Anyway, since they're coming over I'm gonna order pizza. What toppings you like?"

I smiled as I made my way towards the stairs up to my room. "Plain cheese preferably. But I'll eat pepperoni or Hawaiian as well."

I set my bag down as I entered my room and pulled my books out to start my homework. While I worked, I let my mind drift to Edward Cullen. I knew I would need to discuss my reaction with Charlie, especially since it had never happened before. I couldn't figure out why he triggered that reaction, and it was frustrating the hell out of me. I heard the doorbell ring and put my homework away.

I came downstairs in time to see a tall, buff boy with long black hair push an older man in a wheelchair through the door. I immediately knew who they were, even if I didn't recognize one of them. "Hello Billy, Jacob."

Billy smiled at me. "Bella, it's nice to know you remember me."

I smiled back. "You yes, though I have no idea who this monster pushing you is."

"Hey!" Jacob protested. "Am I that forgettable?"

Charlie and I chuckled as Billy said, "I think it's because last time she saw you, you were a short, scrawny thing. And now your a monster."

"I was gonna say it's the hair," I said smiling.

Charlie looked at me. "You gonna watch the game with us Bells?"

I shook my head. "No. But I wonder, have any of you met the any of the Cullens?"

I watched as Billy frowned, Jacob rolled his eyes, and Charlie shot a glare towards Billy.

"Here we go," Jacob muttered.

"Dr, Cullen is a brilliant doctor," Charlie began. "He could work at any hospital in the world, but he chose to work here in Forks. We're lucky to have him."

Billy snorted, causing Charlie to glare at him before he continued.

"I've never had any problems with his kids, and when I've interacted with them, or he and his wife, they have been nothing but polite."

"It's an act Charlie," Billy said. "You shouldn't trust them at all."

"Why?" Charlie asked. "What have they ever done?"

"I'm inclined to agree with Billy," I said, causing Billy and Charlie to look at me in surprise.

Jacob looked at me with a big smirk. "Does that mean you believe the legends Bells?"

"Jake!" Billy remanded sending a glare towards him. "We do not discuss the legends and tribal stories to outsiders."

Jacob sighed. "But dad, they're just stories."

Billy shook his head, then smiled. "Enough talk about the Cullens. We came over to spend a good time with our friends." He looked up at Charlie. "You order up that pizza yet old man?"

Charlie snorted. "Who you calling old. I'm not a grandfather yet."

"Wait," I said, holding up my hand. "Your a grandpa Billy?"

Billy chuckled. "You remember Rebecca, my oldest?"

I nodded my head.

"She married a surfer in Hawaii. They have a little boy."

"Come on Billy, lets go watch the game," Charlie smiled. "Pizza's on it's way."

Billy wheeled himself into the living room after my uncle, leaving me and Jacob alone.

0000000000

Me and Jake talked about several things. From the school on the Rez and Forks High to the Rez in general. We discussed my life living with Renee, with plenty of details left out. And Jacob took a lot of time telling me about a guy he and his friends hated down at la Push named Sam Uley. Aparently Sam was the head of some type of gang, one that apparently could do no wrong in the eyes of the Tribal Council, which Billy was an elder of. It really grated on him that his dad seemed to worship the ground Sam and his gang, two other guys named Jared and Paul, walked on. But I let him vent, since I got the feeling that Billy didn't like when he talked bad about them.

We also discussed my truck, which he rebuilt the motor on, and a Volkswagen Rabbit he was currently working on. Before he left, I promised to go for a ride in the Rabbit with him when he got in going.

Once Billy and Jacob left, Charlie turned to me. "Why don't you like the Cullen's Bella?"

I frowned. "It's not necessarily their whole family," I explained. "I sat next to Edward Cullen in biology. For some reason, and I really don't know why, he made me nervous. Nervous enough that my strength increased unconsciously. I'm sure that if I had a mirror my eyes would have been green."

Charlie frowned as he thought about what I said. "Did any of the other Cullens affect you that way?"

I shook my head. "And it was only when he was close. I had no problems during lunch. But during biology, and again after school, he triggered the reaction."

Charlie rubbed a hand through his hair. "In that case, be careful. And tell me if this happens when your around any of the other Cullens." He sighed. "I still think Dr. Cullen's a good man Bells, but I know it takes real emotion or threat to trigger that response in you involuntarily."

I shrugged. "Any idea what legends Jake and Billy were talking about?"

He shook his head. "No." he smiled. "I may be Billy's best friend, but he's a tribal elder down at La Push, and he takes his job seriously. And tribal law states that they're not supposed to tell their legends to outsiders, or at least certain ones. And while I know a few of the legends, I don't know any of those. Sorry Bells."

"It's okay Charlie. I'm gonna go up and go to bed, I've had a hard day."

"Night Bells."

0000000000

**Please Review, thank you. And this will be a Jared/Bella imprint story, but obviously they have to meet first.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

The next day Edward wasn't at school, although the rest of his family was. They were all looking at me when I arrived. The big guy, Emmett, watched me with clear amusement and curiosity. Jasper's gaze was assessing, calculative, as though I was a threat, which considering what I was capable of, I guess I was. Rosalie's glare was outright hostile, and kind of scary. And Alice, Alice just looked like she was the cat that ate the canary. Creepy as hell.

But one thing I needed to do was figure out if I would react to his family, the same way I did Edward.

Throughout my morning classes I attempted to come up with a fairly simple plan, unfortunately I came up with nothing. When lunch came around, I sat with Angela, who was quickly becoming a friend, and her friends, who I wasn't to keen on. Honestly, the boys kept hitting on me, Jessica kept pretending to be nice, and Lauren just glared at me and acted so much better. I think the only other person that didn't bug was Ben, he seemed to be shyer than the other boys.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. By the end of the week I definitely counted Angela as a friend, and had come to the conclusion that Jessica and Lauren were jealous bitches. What they had to be jealous of, I have no idea. It wasn't as though they had to be in constant control of their temper and even panic. But that was beside the point.

That Saturday I went down to La Push with Charlie and spent time with Jake while my uncle and Billy went fishing. He showed me the car he was working on, a Volkswagen Rabbit. I also met his two friends Quil and Embry. They were great, and I was tempted to join in when the boys started wrestling, but I was afraid to hurt them. I really cursed my strength at times. I went down to La Push on Sunday as well, after doing a bunch of house chores.

It was then that I first saw Sam Uley. He showed up at Billy's house while I was in the Garage with Jake. My first impression was that he was on steroids, the man was ripped. Seriously, he had an eight-pack, and massive pectorals. And he had to not wear a shirt and show it off. Not to mention the guy was tall, over six feet at least.

And Jacob began talking again about holier-than-thou Sam Uley. Although, after seeing the way Billy talked to him, and the way he watched Jake, I have to admit that I may agree with Jake. It was creepy as hell.

We goofed off and joked around. And I watched him work on the Rabbit for a bit, before finally going home. Jake was quickly becoming a friend, although it did appear that he had a small crush on me.

When I went back to school on Monday, I was surprised to see Edward standing in the parking lot with his family. Throughout the day, I dreaded biology, knowing I'd already had a reaction to him. Lunch didn't help my fears at all.

Not only did I notice Edward watching me at lunch, but his sister, Rosalie, kept casting glares in my direction. Of course since she had been doing that throughout the previous week, it wasn't unexpected.

I was surprised when Edward greeted me when I sat down next to him in Biology, doing my best to keep my eyes away from his, or anyone else, eyesight, as I felt myself react to his presence once again.

"Bella right?" he asked as I put my hair between us.

"Yes," I said uncertainly.

"I'm sorry if I seemed angry at you last week," he apologized. "I wasn't feeling well."

"It's okay."

I was saved, momentarily at least, from further conversation by Mr. Molina.

"Good afternoon class," Mr Molina greeted. He went on to explain the lab we had today, and that we would be working with our desk partner, oh joy. Through out the lab, and subsequent sharing of the microscope, Edward kept trying to make small talk, while I tried to merely communicate the minimum amount necessary to complete the lab, it was very frustrating.

The rest of the day passed normally. I returned home to find Charlie was still at work, no surprise there. I sorted through the mail and was happy to find a letter from my Aunt Betty, she wasn't really my aunt, but she was a close friend of my fathers, and the daughter of the general hunting him. I was excited because she'd only send my a letter if something involved my father, she'd e-mail me otherwise. She was also my godmother. Dr. Betty Ross worked as a professor of cellular biology at Cullver University, and was one of the few people to know that I was Bruce Banner's daughter. I quickly opened it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you well. I'm sorry that I haven't written recently, but my classes this year have been hectic as the college has also had me teaching a few other science courses than I normally do, due to the retirement of one of my colleagues. I recently saw your father several weeks ago. He was doing well, even if he looked a bit scruffy. You think he'd learn how to cut his own hair and shave what with being on his own most of the time._

_Naturally my father found out. Don't worry, your father managed to get away, for once he didn't even become Hulk for once, I think he's beginning to gain some semblance of control over his transformation. The General was furious naturally. I would come and visit, but I'm pretty sure that Dad has got me under surveillance, again._

_On another note, I must admit that I have an ulterior motive for sending this letter. I know that it's about the time for you to begin considering what college you attend. And while I don't care what you study, I do hope to convince you to come and attend Cullver. It would be so great to see you so often. And you could even stay with me to save money if you wished, though if you want to live on your own that would also be fine. If your interested, I can send you information on any and all of the programs offered here. I may even be able to help you get a scholarship to help pay for your tuition, no guarantees however. _

_I might add that your father really wanted me to make sure you did attend college, but my offer isn't because of that. I don't see nearly enough of you, what with living on the other end of the country, and I miss you._

_With Love,_

_Betty._

I smiled. I would definitely be looking at Cullver University as I considered colleges, even if I didn't yet know what I wanted to study. Betty was like a big sister to me. Though I was kinda worried about General Ross putting up surveillance. Of course he did it whenever dad showed up around his daughter, it still worried me.

As the phone rang, I decided that I'd e-mail Betty later. I quickly picked up the phone. "Swan residence," I answered.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice asked.

I smiled. "Yes, it's me Jacob."

"Dad was wondering if you and your dad wanted to come down to a barbeque down here with us."

I mentally sighed. Apparently Charlie hadn't even told his friends that I'm actually his niece, despite him and Renee adopting me. "I love to come, but I don't know about Charlie, he's not home yet. Do you want me to call him or will you?"

"You'd better, that way if he can't come you can ask permission. I really hope you do come, Sam and his gang will be here."

"Billy invited them?" I asked.

"Along with their girlfriends, the Clearwaters, and the Ateras. Unfortunately, Quil and his parents won't be coming, he's grounded for being caught sneaking his father's beer. So without you, I'll be all alone."

I smiled. "I call Charlie than call you right back."

0000000000

Charlie couldn't go, one of his officers had called in sick, so he was staying to cover the shift, he did give me permission to go however.

Arriving at the Black's I noticed that most everyone else was here. Billy was over with a man I recognized as Harry Clearwater, an older man I didn't recognize, and Sam Uley over by the grill. Two large boys were tossing a football, one had his back to me and I didn't recognize the other. A girl and a younger boy I recognized as Leah and Seth Clearwater were sitting at a picnic table with Jacob. I didn't see any others, though I supposed they could be in the house.

Sure enough, just as I was climbing out of the truck, a girl I didn't recognize came out of the house carrying several dishes out to a free picnic table.

"Hey," I said as I approached Jacob.

He turned and smiled. "Hey Bells, glad you could make it."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you'd be alone, yet here I find Seth and Leah sitting with you." I turned to the fore mentioned Clearwaters. "Hi Leah, Seth, long time no see."

"Isabella," Leah greeted coldly.

"Hey," Seth greeted.

I turned to Jacob for an explanation. "Well Leah's um..."

"A bitch," Leah finished for him, a light smirk on her face.

I snorted. "Way to build self esteem there Leah."

She shrugged. "What self-esteem would you have left if you fiancee left you for your own cousin?"

I narrowed my eyes. Leah, despite being a year or two older, had been one of my best friends before Renee and Charlie divorced. "Who was your fiancee?" I asked.

"Sam."

I leveled a glare in the direction of the man, before turning back to Leah. "I would say I'm sorry Leah, but if he was that shallow, it's a good thing you didn't marry him."

She smiled weakly. "You know, I hadn't thought about that. All I saw was the man I loved leaving me for the girl I considered a sister and my dad happy for my cousin and Sam."

"Gee, if any guy did that to me, they'd never find the body," I said, honestly surprised.

Seth interjected at this point. "You really think your dad would kill a guy if he hurt you?"

I remembered that they all thought that Charlie was my dad. "You have no idea," I told him.

The four of us continued to talk while food was being prepared. I learned that the two boys playing football were Paul Long and Jared Bronson. Jared was the one that I had yet to see the face of. The old man standing with Harry, Sam, and Billy was Old Quil Sr. And I also saw the other girls in attendance were Kim, Paul's girlfriend, and Emily, Sam's new fiancee and Leah's cousin. Sue Clearwater was also in attendance.

I was surprised, but didn't stare or react when I saw Emily, she was beautiful, except for several scars that marred the right side of her face. I wondered what had happened, but knew it could be worse. Hell, my dad had caused worse, he had killed.

When it was declared that the food was ready, everyone grabbed a plate and lined up to get their meal before sitting down. Partway through the meal, I made a sweep around the yard until my eyes feel on Jared.

It was as if nothing else in this world mattered to me anymore.

0000000000

**JPOV**

I was so happy that Sam was giving us a break from patrol to attend a barbeque at Billy's house. Not only did we get some food, always a plus for a wolf, but we got to relax for a bit. Not having an imprint, unlike Sam and Paul, I was one of the first people to show up, despite having dropped by my house to pick up a football.

When Paul showed up, we began to toss the ball back and forth, goofing off as we did so. Kim, the girl I had a crush on until Paul imprinted on her, went inside to offer Emily and Sue any help she could cooking. We prayed that she wouldn't ruin the food. Kim was a good girl, but honestly couldn't cook. Me and Sam enjoyed teasing Paul about the fact that he got stuck with the imprint that would burn water, while Sam got the girl that could cook anything.

I didn't turn around when I heard Bella Swan pull up. Billy had explained that he had given Jacob permission to invite her over, and that she didn't like the Cullens for some reason. That earned her points in our books, but Paul and I were enjoying ourselves too much. We did keep an ear on her however. She was apparently, Chief Swan's adopted daughter.

I winced when Leah told her about Sam and Emily. We all felt bad for her, but you couldn't fight the imprint, Sam tried. And it really hurt him to hurt Leah that way, Emily as well. They both still felt really guilty about what had happened.

I was surprised when Bella didn't react to Emily's scars. And then Sam, who had been manning the grill, and Sue announced that the food was ready. Out of courtesy, Sam, Paul, and I allowed everyone else to get their food first, as we would eat most of it.

I sat down with Paul and Kim and we began joking and talking. Then I looked up and met the eyes of Bella Swan.

It felt as if everything else had faded away. Nothing else mattered except for the brown-eyed goddess in front of me.

I had just imprinted.

"Jared...Jared!" Paul pulled me from Bella's eyes. "Dude, did you just imprint?"

"Please tell me you did," Kim pleaded. "Me and Emily will be so happy there's another girl around."

"I think I did."

I quickly got up and told Sam.

He smiled and said, "Congratulations. I'll tell Billy and the others. I assume you Imprinted on Bella?"

I nodded.

He smirked. "At least she already doesn't like the Cullens."

The rest of the evening, I kept stealing glance towards Bella. And I noticed that she was stealing the occasional glance at me. After she left, Sue took Leah and Seth home, and Billy sent Jacob inside the house, Leaving just the pack, elders, and imprints outside.

Old Quil spoke up first. "Are you sure you imprinted Mr. Bronson?"

I nodded. "It felt just like what Paul and Sam experienced in their memories."

Billy sighed. "While I am happy that you've imprinted Jared, I wish it had been on someone other than Charlie's daughter. She just moved back to forks and I am not sure how she will react to you and the others being wolves. And, I feel worse about her being stuck here than you guys. At least you lot had the stories to prepare you, even if you didn't believe them."

Harry put his hand on Billy's shoulder. "I am more worried about Charlie. I already know that he will be upset if Bella does not go to college, he's very proud and protective of his daughter."

"I thought you said that imprinting was rare," Paul pointed out. "But now all three of us have imprinted."

The elders all looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Maybe, if anyone else joins the pack, they won't imprint," Harry offered.

Quil snorted. "I think we need to look over the old stories again. It's more likely we missed something, or this is a fluke."

"I think, in the meantime, you," Billy pointed at me, "need to ask Bella out on a date. Once she has some time to get to know you, we can have a bonfire to tell her the stories."

0000000000

**Please review, and take a look at the challenges in my Forum.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**BPOV**

Sighing as I set the barbell back on the bench, I willed my enhanced strength to fade. Normally the exercise helped me clear my thoughts, but it was wasn't working. Ever since the barbeque three days ago, I couldn't get Jared Bronson out of my head. All I could think about was handsome he looked, how well formed his muscles were, the blue of his eyes. It was driving me insane, I hadn't even talked to the guy and here I was pining after him.

And the worst part was that I knew he was one of Sam Uley's lackeys. And after talking to both Jacob and Leah, that was not a good point for the man, no mater how handsome I thought he was.

Added to that was my issues with the Cullens at school. Yesterday, Jasper Hale had brushed past me in the hallways, and my strength had unconsciously increased again. Yet today, Emmett Cullen had bumped into me, then helped me pick my books up, and my strength hadn't increased at all. In fact Emmett had cracked a couple jokes and apologized to me. It didn't make any sense to me that I would react to two of the siblings, but not a third.

I toweled off the sweat that accumulated from my exercise as I made my up the steps and out of the basement. I really wish I could bench something, but there was no exercise equipment that would give me the challenge, and I didn't dare go out into the forest to bench a tree. It wasn't that I was afraid of anything, I doubted anything in the forest would be more dangerous than me, but I didn't know the area and would probably get lost. So I settled for running on Charlies treadmill and doing curls with his barbell set. None of the other exercise equipment he had in the basement could offer enough weight to challenge me.

As I was halfway up the second flight of stairs, headed to the second floor and a shower, the phone rang and I turned around to make my way to the kitchen.

"Swan residence," I answered as I picked up the phone.

"Is this Bella Swan?" the male voice on the other end asked.

"It is. May I ask who's calling?"

"Um, Jared Bronson. I was at Billy's house the other day for the barbeque."

I felt my heart rate pick up. "I remember. Why are you calling?"

"I didn't really get a chance to speak to you at the barbeque," he said. "I was wondering if perhaps you could come down to La Push, or if I could come and visit you. Just to talk," he added hastily.

I weighed the pros and cons. On one hand, I didn't know the guy, and he could be a stalker or rapist intent on doing me bodily harm. On the other hand, I was curious about him. And I was more than capable of defending myself if he did try anything. "Sure," I answered. I heard him sigh in relief. "I'll take a shower and come down to La Push. I'll meet you at Sue's diner, I need to eat something anyways."

I swear I could here him smiling on the other end of the phone. "That's great, I'll see you there."

**JPOV**

I was nervous as I waited in booth at the diner. I honestly don't know why I'm nervous, as I know the imprint works both ways, but I couldn't help it.

I was blown away when I saw Bella walk into the diner. Her hair was still damp from her shower and pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged her body, along with tight jeans that hugged her figure. And, for the first time, I noticed how muscular she seemed. She wasn't ripped, like me and the pack were, but I could see the definition in her well toned arms and legs, and it's not hard for me to imagine that her stomach is just as toned. Apparently, Bella Swan took good care of her body.

I waved her over and waited for her to make her way over to me. "Thanks for seeing me Bella," I said as I she sat down.

"Don't thank me yet," She said evenly. "By the end of this you may end up hating my guts."

I smiled, knowing that was impossible. "I sincerely doubt that."

After a few moment's Sue Clearwater herself came to take our order, no doubt having been informed of my imprint by her husband.

I ordered two steak dinners, well done and a large Mt. Dew. Surprisingly, at least to me, Bella ordered a steak dinner as well, only she asked for hers medium well, and a large Coke. I expected her to be more of a salad girl.

"So," she asked as we waited for Sue to return with our food, "what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um..." Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I should have thought this through more. "How are you enjoying Washington?" I asked hesitantly. "Billy said that you lived with your mother down in Arizona."

Bella smiled. "I like it here," she said after a moment of thought. "The weather could be better, but there are less people, which I really enjoy."

"Your not a people person?" I was honestly surprised. Bella seemed as though she could get along with everyone. Hell, she was friendly with Leah the other day, and Leah was the biggest bitch I knew of since Sam left her for Emily.

She chuckled. "Let's just say that I have serious anger issues. And it's hard not to get angry in the big city, too many assholes."

I almost choked on my drink when I heard her swear, this girl was full of surprises. She gave me a pointed look and arched her eyebrow.

"Not what you expected, am I?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Not at all, not that that's a bad thing."

She smiled. "I hope not, otherwise I might just have to hit you."

I snorted at the thought. "A little thing like you would probably hurt herself more than me."

"So you don't think I can hurt you? I'm sure that having a baseball bat swung into your groin would be extremely painful."

I winced at the imagery she'd stuck in my mind. I may be a werewolf with super-healing powers, but I was sure I would still be in a lot of pain if that ever happened. She laughed.

"Don't even joke about things like that," I reprimanded her.

She smiled evilly, "Who said I was joking?"

Please don't tell me that I imprinted on the sadistic chick. "You are joking, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Though if you piss me off that much, a baseball bat to the groin will be the least of your worries." It was about this time that Sue came over with our drinks. After taking a sip of her Coke, she asked, "So, why do you hang around with Uley?"

I was instantly on the defensive, she was curious about my Alpha and friend. "He's a friend, why?"

Bella shrugged. "From what I can tell, and please don't take this the wrong way, but he's a bastard."

I was torn between defending my Alpha, and agreeing with my imprint. I settled for a neutral question. "Why do you get that impression?" I asked, hoping she didn't notice the stress in my voice.

She took another sip of Coke, and I wanted to kill her straw out of jealousy. It had her pale pink lips around it after all. "He goes out with one girl, proposes to her, then leaves her for her cousin. He keeps eyeballing younger boys like my friend Jake. And finally, he's sucked up to the Elders enough that his ex's own father still likes him, despite the fact that Sam broke his daughter's heart. I know that if anyone did that, well I'm pretty sure a body would never be found."

You know, when she explained it that way, Sam did sound like a bastard. I knew otherwise because I'm a part of the pack, so I understand everything that she's explained, but from an outside point of view, I can see were she got her impression. I also wondered if she was trying to give me a warning at the end of her little rant.

"You know," I said, trying to defend Sam as much as I could, "it's all a bit more complicated then that."

Her eyebrow arched. "Care to explain?"

"I can't. Not that I don't want to, but I can't. It tribe business."

"Well until you can, I'm just going to keep believing he's a bastard."

When Sue came with our food we ate in silence. And I was entranced by her every time she took a bite of her food. I never knew eating could be so erotic, then again maybe that's just the imprint talking.

When we finished, she stood up, surprising me. "Thanks for the meal, but I better head home. I don't want Charlie worrying about me."

That was disappointing. "Um...sure. Listen, I was wondering if maybe, we could hang out again some time?"

She smiled. "We'll see. Write your number down and I'll give you a call when I make up my mind."

I quickly looked around for a pen, all I could find were the crayons Sue kept at all the tables for the kinds. I grabbed one and wrote my number down on a napkin. "If I don't answer, leave a message and I'll call as soon as I get it."

She snorted. "Of course."

After I handed her the napkin I watched her as she walked out of the diner. I couldn't help but be entranced by the sway of her hips. Damn I hated to see her leave, but I also loved watching her go.

Damned imprint.

00000000000

**BPOV**

I was surprised to find Charlie waiting for me when I walked in the door. He was dressed in his workout clothes and had a slight scowl on his face.

"Hey Charlie," I said with a smile.

"Bella," he greeted. "Do you remember what I told you about using my equipment?"

"To always set everything back so that you could actually use it."

He nodded. "So imagine my surprise when I go downstairs to find my barbell, a lot heavier than I'm capable of benching."

I smacked my head. Damn it, I knew I forgot something. I had the barbells weighted as much as I could, a full thousand pounds. And while it was easy for me to do one-armed curls with that weight, Charlie could only bench about 450 at most, though he preferred 300 when he worked out.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

00000000000

**JPOV**

"So how'd it go," Paul asked as I stepped through the door to Sam's house, were Sam, Emily, Paul, and Kim were all waiting for me to tell them how my date went.

"It was...interesting," I explained. "Bella's a little scary."

Sam snorted and Paul mocked me. "Aww! Is Jared scared of the big, bad Bella?"

I glared at him. "You would be too if she mentioned taking a baseball to your balls."

Everyone's eyes widened. Though Sam and Paul winced as Emily and Kim began to laugh.

"Please tell me she was joking?" Sam pleaded.

I shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Like I said, she's a bit scary."

"Oh my god," Kim said through her laugh. "Emily, we really need to get Bella over here. Maybe she can teach us how to scare our wolves."

Emily smirked. "Definitely."

Sam and Paul looked horrified. And I knew they weren't looking forward to Bella spending time with their girls.

I had a feeling the girl would utterly dominate us when that came to pass, not that they didn't already.

00000000000

**Hope you Like, Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

It had rained throughout the night. Actually, it was a slush like mixture of rain and snow. But the point was that the roads were going to be terrible today. I smiled when I made it to the school in one piece. I looked over and saw the Cullens gathered by their cars talking. I still hadn't gotten any closer to figuring out why I reacted the way I did around them, and it frustrated me. I grabbed my bag and was annoyed when one of my books fell down onto the ground, luckily it just missed a puddle of water.

When I bent down to grab the book, I saw why I had no problems getting to school this morning. Charlie had apparently gotten me new tires when he took the truck in for an oil change yesterday.

I was pulled from my thoughts by screams, and a loud screeching sound. I turned in time to see Tyler Crowley, and his full sized van, skidding right towards me. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to move away in time, I held my arms out in front of me, letting my strength increase, and prepared for impact.

So it was rather surprising when I felt the impact, not in front of me, against my arms, but to my side as I was tackled to the ground. I felt my head hit the pavement, and had to struggle even more to fight transforming. I heard the crash of metal as I watched Edward Cullen stop the van with his hand, before he jerked me away to prevent my head being hit by the back end of the van.

I focused on my breathing as I heard people yelling if I was alright. And I kept my eyes shut to keep people from seeing them green. I could feel my self wanting, fighting to change. Between being injured, the adrenaline from almost being crushed, and the close proximity to Edward Cullen, I knew that if I lost focus, a giant, strong, green Bella would appear in Forks.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask. "Bella are you alright?"

"Fine," I squeezed out through clenched teeth. "Get away." I commanded, hoping he would leave and make my internal struggle that much easier.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere," he said. "Te ambulance is on it's way."

Shit! "No." I tried to stand up, but Edward wouldn't let me. And I couldn't fight him about it or risk my control. "No hospital."

The next few minutes were horrible for me. Edward was beginning to piss me off, and I was incredibly close to going Hulk. It was actually a bit of a relief when the ambulance arrived, as they took me away from Edward, which helped as the source of my anger and the unconscious threat were no longer in close proximity. Unfortunately, I still had to go to the hospital, along with Edward. As luck would have it, I rode in back, with one of the EMT's while he rode up front. I didn't know whether to be angry or thankful that he didn't have to ride in back like me.

By the time we arrived at the hospital, I had mostly calmed down. Though my strength was still present and my eyes green, as I still had adrenaline flowing through my blood. I made sure that I kept my eyes closed, and kept talking deep breaths to keep calm.

Charlie was already at the hospital, and I felt bad for Tyler, who not only was hurt worse than me (thank you accelerated healing) but was stuck in the same room as me. Though I was glad when Charlie threatened to take away his license and pulled the curtain between us. I could only take so much apologizing before I got sick of it.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked, worry clear in his voice.

"I'm fine Charlie," I said. "We alone?"

"Aside from Tyler on the other side of the curtain."

I sighed, relieved, and opened my eyes. Charlie took in my eye color and asked, "How close?" I knew he wasn't talking about the van.

I shook my head. "Too close. I almost lost it Charlie."

He nodded. "I called the school and excused you the rest of the day, which they already did. But I think when we're done here you need to go home and relax."

I snorted and smiled good naturally at him, making sure he could see my eyes. "Gee, I wonder what gave you that idea."

We were interrupted, and I quickly looked away and hid my eyes, as a pale skinned, blond man came into the room. "Dr. Cullen," Charlie greeted. "How soon can I take Bella home?"

I mentally cursed, I couldn't tell if Dr. Cullen caused a reaction or not, due to my already heightened state. "Bella seems to be perfectly fine," he said as he looked at the file in front of him. "There's no injuries that we can find. She free to go, just as soon as you fill out some paperwork up at the front desk."

With a smile Dr. Cullen left.

"Why don't you head out to the cruiser," Charlie said. "I'll fill out the paperwork and meet you there."

"What about my truck?"

"I'll call Billy to see if maybe he could get a couple guys to pick it up for you, since I gotta go back to the station," Charlie explained with a sigh. "He said he would."

"Okay, I'll just head out to the cruiser," I said as I grabbed my jacket.

On my way out, I noticed Edward, Dr. Cullen, and Rosalie in a corner. It appeared that they were arguing. They looked over at me, and I continued walking towards the parking lot.

00000000000

**JPOV**

When Billy called Sam, me and Paul were over, along with Kim, having a late breakfast.

"Hello," Sam said as he answered the phone.

"_Sam, It's Billy." _All of us but the girls could hear the conversation thanks to our wolfish qualities.

"What's up?"

"_There was an accident at Forks high today,_" the elder explained. _"Bella was almost hit by a van."_

My eyes widened in panic as I stood up from the table. Before I could ask if she was alright, Billy continued.

"_Bella's fine. Charlie didn't give me too many details, but she's going home today. But her truck is still at the school. He's wanted to know if someone would bring it back to his house since he has to go back up to the station."_

"We can go get it," Sam confirmed.

"_If I might make a suggestion,"_ Billy continued. "_I already okayed it with Charlie, but take the Pack and imprints. It's a chance for her to get comfortable around all of you. But Charlie did say to leave her alone if she ask, though he'd like it if someone were in the house with her. Considering the morning she's had, it's perfectly understandable."_

"We'll go get the truck as soon as we're done eating. And I think we'll take this opportunity to get know her."

"_Thanks Sam."_

"No thanks necessary Billy. She might not be aware of it yet, but she's an imprint and a part of this pack. I'll talk to you later Billy."

With that Sam hung up the phone and looked at the rest of us. He looked at the two girls and explained what happened since they couldn't hear the conversation.

"Jared, take Emily and Kim over to the Swan's house," Sam ordered. "Paul and I will go get Bella's truck. Hopefully, it's not to badly damaged and we can drive it. Otherwise we might be a couple hours."

Within minutes Kim, Emily, and I had piled into Emily's el camino, well Emily and Kim did. I climbed in the bed.

00000000000

**BPOV**

Charlie hadn't been gone ten minutes when the doorbell rang. I was surprised when the door opened and I saw, not only Jared, but Kim and Emily as well. I looked past them and didn't see my truck at all.

"Where's my truck?" I asked.

"Sam and Paul are bringing it," Emily explained. "Billy told us your father didn't want you to be alone. I hope you don't mind, but we wanted to stay and help keep an eye on you."

I sighed, thankful that I'd calmed down and my eyes weren't green anymore. Typical Charlie. Probably wanted to make sure I had incentive to stay calm in his house after this morning. "Come on in, though I hope you don't expect me to be very good company. I was just about to head downstairs and workout for a bit."

Jared looked at me curiously, and I noticed he seemed a bit tense and his nostrils were flared. "Do think you should after what happened this morning?" he asked.

Kim asked a more relevant question. "What exactly did happen this morning? Billy only told us that you were almost hit by a van."

"I dropped a book as I got out of my truck," I explained. "When I bent down to pick it up, I was almost squashed between my truck and Tyler Crowley's van, he had skidded on a patch of slush, or ice, whatever it was. Edward Cullen pushed me out of the way, I got taken to the hospital, and I came home."

"Did you say Cullen?" Jared asked.

I nodded. "Yup."

Jared's shoulders slumped and he mumbled something under his breath.

"Why don't we all go in the living room," I suggested.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Finally Kim asked a question. "So Bella, how do you like Washington?"

I chuckled. "Why don't you ask Jared. He asked my that question a couple days ago."

The two girls turned to look at Jared who smiled sheepishly. "She likes it," he said.

"So what all do you guys do?" I asked.

"I'm working on getting my business degrees online," Emily said. "I want to open up a bakery once I'm done."

"Paul and I work at Sam's garage," Jared explained. "He's pretty good with hours so..."

"I work at Sue's part-time," Kim said. "And I drive to Port Angeles to take welding classes at the community college."

My eyes widened. "Welding?" A smiled. "I'm sorry Kim, but you don't seem like a welder at all. It's kinda surprising."

Kim smiled. "I know. I graduated valedictorian, and everyone thought I'd do something like teaching, or something else. But my dad owns a metalworking shop, and I'm his only kid. I've been around metal and welding since the time I could walk. In fact once I'm certified, he said he'd pass the business on to me. He'll still work in the shop, but he'll sign over everything so I own it."

"Neat."

"What about you Bella?" Jared asked. "I know you're only in your junior year, but what are your plans for the future?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. Something I could do in a small town, I don't really like cities."

We sat and talked for a few minutes, until Sam and Paul came over with my truck. I tensed up as Sam walked over to Emily and kissed. Standing up, I made my way out of the room.

"What's wrong Bella?" Kim asked before I could leave the room, drawing everyone else's attention towards me. I really didn't want to say, since they were all guest in my home, and I had actually been having a good time.

I turned to look at them, with sadness in my eyes. "You're all very kind, to come over here and spend time with me, and to bring me my truck."

"But...?" Emily prompted.

I sighed. "Emily, Sam, Thank you for being so kind. But if I'm anything, I'm loyal to the few friends I have. Leah Clearwater's one of them."

Emily closed her eyes and Sam pulled her into a hug.

I continued. "You may not be bad people, in fact I kinda like you. But I have a feeling that if I befriended you, Leah would see that as a betrayal to her. And I really can't blame her. It's nothing personal."

"I understand," Emily said. "I'm sorry for causing you conflict. We never meant to hurt Leah, she was like a sister to me. But there are factors that you, and even Leah don't know."

"Did you ever think that Leah deserves to know," I pointed out. "She lost her sister and the man she loved in one swoop."

Emily looked at Sam, who looked at Jared, who nodded.

"I'll make you a deal Bella," Sam said. "We'll tell you the other details. And if you still think we should tell Leah we will."

"Why?" I asked. "Why tell me and not her?"

It was Jared who answered. "Because these factors also have something to do with you."

I stood in the doorway of the living room and crossed my arms. "Explain!"

00000000000

**Hope you like. Please Review and take a look at the Challenges in My Forums, I have one Twilight and one Twilight Crossover challenge for any interested.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

Sam sighed. "It would probably be better to show you. Would you be willing to accompany us down to the rez?"

I waved my hand in the air. "As long as I can get an explanation, sure, why not?"

"Kim, Emily, why don't you accompany Bella in her truck. Me and the guys will take the el camino..."

"No way," Emily cut him off. "You just want to drive my baby. How about, Bella, Kim, and I drive MY el camino back to the rez, and you three can take Bella's truck. You don't mind, do you Bella?" Emily looked at me for an answer.

"I have no problem."

The three guys pouted, and Sam sighed. "Fine, we'll take Bella's truck and you three take the el camino."

Emily patted Sam's cheek. "I knew you'd see it my way."

00000000000

"So where are we?" I asked as Emily pulled her car into a garage on the side of a two story cabin.

Emily smiled. "This is My and Sam's house. It's a fair distance from other homes on the rez, except for the Blacks, which is still a half-hour walk away. Sam built the place."

As we climbed out of the car, and out of the garage into the yard, we saw Sam pull my truck into his driveway. Jared and Paul were in the bed of the truck. They climbed out and made their way towards us.

"I think Paul should show Bella. That way Jared and I can explain things," Sam said to the rest of the group. "Any arguments?"

Emily spoke up, "I got one, Paul better make sure his clothes are completely off, I still haven't had the chance to replenish our emergency clothes stock from last time. He tears his pants to shreds again and he's walking home naked or in one of my old dresses."

Sam and Jared smiled as Paul looked sheepishly at the scared woman. "No problem Em. I'll just go...in the woods. Don't want Bella to freak after all."

I raised my eyebrow and yelled after him. "Good luck trying to freak me out!"

"I got ten bucks that says you do freak out!" He yelled back.

"Make it twenty and you got a deal!"

"Your on!" He yelled as he disappeared from view.

"Why's he going into the woods?" I asked.

Kim smiled. "You'll see."

A few moments later, the largest wolf I had ever seen stepped out of the forest. It was bigger than a horse, and while I admit that it was unique, it didn't freak me out, my own transformation freaked me out more than an overgrown dog.. I arched my eyebrow and asked, "Is this it?" as calm as ever.

Everyone stared at me in shock. "Do you realize that that's Paul?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "Most likely."

The wolf huffed and Sam, Jared, Kim, and Emily laughed.

"It looks like you owe Bella twenty bucks man!" Jared said through his mirth.

The wolf huffed again and disappeared back into the forest. Paul, as a human, stepped out of the forest grumbling under his breath, earning more laughter from all of us.

After a few moments of laughter Sam sobered up, mostly, and began his explanation. "Paul, Jared and I can each change into a wolf. We're protectors of the tribe, and it's lands. Specifically, we protect it from the cold ones, or as you would probably know them, vampires."

I held up my hand. "Whoa, slow down. You three are are werewolves," I pointed at the guys, "vampires exist, and your enemies?" I asked for clarification.

Paul nodded his head. "Yeah."

I shook my head and smiled. "Sounds like a Hollywood movie."

Kim snorted. "It does, doesn't it?"

I smiled at her, before turning to face the boys again. "As fascinating as this is, what does it have to do with me and Leah?"

It was as if a light switch had been flipped. The good mood had vanished and replaced itself with nervousness.

"It's part of the legend, part of us," Sam began. "And it was supposed to be very rare, but so far all three of us have done it."

"What is 'It'?" I asked.

"Imprinting," Jared said. "When we gaze into the eyes of our soulmate, everything tying us to this world is torn away and reconnected with them. We become whatever they need us to be. Friend, lover. And, as far as we know, you can't fight it."

"We tried," Emily said, softly caressing the scars running down her face. "I came down to help Leah Plan for her and Sam's wedding," she continued softly. "When I met him, I felt like it was love at first sight. But he was Leah's fiance, and I could never have taken him from her, or so I thought."

"I loved Leah, in fact a part of me still does," Sam interjected. "I knew what was happening, but I refused to let what I had become dictate who I loved. For weeks we did our best to ignore our attraction. I tried even harder when I realized that I know longer felt what I used to around Leah. It was only when I began to feel pain from denying my imprint, that I gave up fighting it. But Emily still fought it."

"She was my cousin," Emily explained. "My best friend, and my sister for all intents and purposes. I held her when Sam broke up with her. And for days, he tried to talk to me, but I ignored him."

"Then I got so frustrated. Our transformation into the wolf is fueled by our emotions. I phased in front of her, and I was to close."

Emily ran her hand along her face. "Sam sat beside me while I was in the hospital. The official story was that I had gotten mauled by a bear. We both gave up fighting after that, of course he finally explained what he had tried to when I was ignoring him."

I was shaking. I didn't like where this was going. And I kept my eyes down, knowing they where green. "You imprinted on me, didn't you Jared.?"

"Yes," he said softly.

My breathing picked up harshly. I didn't like it. I didn't like that I didn't chose the man I was coming to love, that some mystical imprinting had taken that choice from me. And after hearing Emily and Sam's story I knew I couldn't fight the imprint, but that wasn't what worried me. It had been a long, hard emotional day, and like the wolves, my transformation was controlled by my emotions. I had been fighting them all day.

I screamed as I fell to my knees, trying to keep the change at bay.

"Bella!" Jared yelled to me. "Bella! Are you all right?"

"Get...Back," I ground out looking up at him, into his eyes.

I watched his eyes widened. "Bella, your eyes?"

I smiled just before another spasm rocked through my body. I couldn't fight it. "You..showed me your...secret. Now...you get...to see...mine."

And I stopped fighting.

00000000000

**JPOV**

"...mine," Bella said to me.

I stepped back as she began to shake violently. I could see he skin changing color as her body violently grew. Muscles bulged, tearing her pants, shirt, and shoes, leaving her dressed in a sports bra and undershorts that reached her knees. I watched, horribly fascinated as my imprint roared in pain from the the changes her body was going through.

Her skin and hair began to take on a greenish tint, much like her eyes had been just before her change.

Finally, she punched the ground, leaving a large crater, and roared, a loud, frighting sound full of pain and anger.

Her nostrils flared as she slowly stood to a towering nine feet. Her muscles were bulging and taunt. I was amazed that her under clothes where still intact until I noticed that the had expanded to be much larger than I they were before. And, being a guy, I couldn't help that my eyes were drawn to her, now, truly massive breast.

"Call...Charlie," she growled out, her voice, still feminine, was much deeper than normal.

"Bella?" I asked.

She nodded down to me, then looked up to see the slightly scared faces of the rest of the pack. She smirked at them and said, "Sorry, tough day."

"I think...I think I'll go call Charlie now," Sam said, before disappearing into the house.

00000000000

**SPOV**

And I thought our transformation was hard. Seeing Bella change into...whatever she was, was an eye-opener. It was a much more violent change than we wolves had.

I picked up the phone and called the Forks Police Station.

"_Forks Police_," a voice answered on the other end.

"This is Sam Uley, can I talk to Chief Swan?"

"_Sure, one moment_."

I waited for a few moments when I heard Charlie answer. "_Sam?"_

"Hey Chief. Um...Bella told me to call. We're down as the rez and she... uh...well she's..."

I heard Charlie sigh. "_Big and green?"_ he supplied.

"Yeah."

"_Where on the Rez?"_

"My house."

"_I'll be there shortly, just try not to make her angry, or angrier than she is already anyway."_

_00000000000_

**BPOV**

I watched as Charlie pulled up in his cruiser. He stepped out and looked at me before shaking his head. "I'm glad to see that cloth Mr. Stark designed held. Especially since you haven't changed in so long." He pulled a bag from the cruiser, one I knew contained spare clothes. Before looking back up at me. "You need to calm down Bell's."

"I am calm," I growled at him as I sat on the ground. "I was merely waiting for you."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Calm? You just growled at me."

I growled again.

"Deep breaths Bella," Charlie said.

As I took in deep breaths. I watched as Charlie turned to the pack. He glared at all of them. "None of you can tell anyone what you've seen today," ordered them.

"I don't think you need to worry," I said.

"Bella. Breath." Charlie ordered over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and continued to take deep breaths.

"Uh, Chief," Sam began. "You truly don't need to worry about us telling anyone what Bella is."

Charlie held up his hand. "Quiet Sam! I asked you to watch Bella at home, not to bring her anywhere."

"It was my fault," I growled out.

Charlie turned and glared at me.

"I know, I know, deep breaths. It would be a lot easier if you waited until I was calm before having your discussion!"

Charlie nodded. "Alright then. We'll just wait until you've calmed down."

No one spoke as I continued to breath. It took me twenty more minutes to calm down. My transformation back from being hulk was much smoother than my transformation into it. Afterward, I felt the exhaustion from the change and I collapsed into blackness.

00000000000

**A/N- I hope you enjoy. I've got another Twilight challenge posted. Please review, and please look at all of my other challenges in my forum. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**SPOV**

Jared ran over to Bella as she collapsed backwards.

"She'll be alright," Charlie assured us, seeing the worried looks of the pack and imprints, and near panic of Jared. "The transformation burns up a lot of energy. She was only hulk for a little over an hour, so she should be back up in a few minutes. Jared, can you carry her inside." He gave each and everyone of us a stern look. "We've got a lot to discuss."

Jared picked Bella up, carrying her bridal style, and we all followed the chief into my house. Jared and I went over to my couch, where I picked up the magazines I had lying on the cushions so that Jared could set Bell down.

I gestured for Charlie to take a seat. One thing I admired about the man was that, even when he was angry, he tried to be a good guest and and a gentleman.

Sitting down in my recliner, Charlie rubbed a hand over his chin. We all took up positions around him, with Jared stay close to Bella. "While we wait for Bella to wake up, would one of you please tell me why, when I asked that someone stay at home with her, I find her down at the rez and a hulk?" Charlie asked.

"Hulk?" Emily asked.

Charlie sighed. "It's what we call her and her father's changed form."

"Whoa," Paul said. "Your not her father?"

Charlie's jaw clenched. "Biologically no, I'm her uncle. But legally, and emotionally, I am her father."

"Sorry," Paul apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Sighing again, Charlie waved him off. "I know. But, between the accident and this, it's been a long day. Now will someone answer my question?"

Everyone looked to me. I nodded, before speaking. "Bella was uncomfortable with me and Emily watching her," I began. "Which was something we couldn't understand. We asked her why, out of simple curiosity. The answer was simple, she's friends with Leah Clearwater."

"What's Leah got to do with this?" Charlie asked.

I licked my lips. "Leah and I, we were engaged to be married," I explained. "But due to unforeseen events, I was forced to call things off."

"What makes that worse," Emily continued for me, "is that Leah is my cousin and was my best friend, and now Sam and I are engaged." She looked down in shame for a moment. "Naturally, Bella asked what those unforeseen consequences were, and that necessitated a trip down here to the rez."

I looked over at Paul, "Go change."

Paul gave me a funny look, but did as I instructed.

Once Paul had left, I looked at Charlie. "You should probably come outside for a moment. I don't want Paul ruining my porch."

0000000000

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of Charlie's voice. "So you imprinted on my daughter?"

"Yes sir," Jared answered. "It was after that, that she changed."

I head Charlie sigh.

"It wasn't his fault," I mumbled, a bit groggily as I sat up. "I wouldn't have changed at all if it wasn't for the accident earlier."

I looked over to see Charlie giving Jared a look that said, 'You may be my daughter's soulmate, but hurt her and I will kill you.'

Surprisingly, it was Paul that spoke up. "Bella, welcome back to the land of the living."

I glared at him and said, "Just remember, I can curl upward of a thousand pounds in each hand when I'm not hulk. And when I am hulk my strength is, potentially, limitless."

Paul's eyes widened and he looked a bit sheepish.

"What do you mean by potentially," Kim asked.

Charlie answered for me. "The angrier, or more frustrated she gets, when hulk, the stronger she becomes. We don't know how strong she can get."

The pack stood in silence for several moments.

Smiling, I looked at Charlie. "I think we broke them."

He chuckled.

"Dad, can you toss me that bag of clothes you got, I'd rather not lounge around in my underwear."

Charlie tossed the bag to me, and I turned to Emily. "Where's your bathroom?"

Emily, finally broken out of her shock, smiled sheepishly. "Just down the hall, first door on the left."

"Thanks," I said, before heading to the bathroom to change.

Locking the door behind me, I dug into the bag to find that Charlie had brought me purple tee, a black sip-up hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Before putting the clothes on, I examined the fabric of my sports bra and shorts. My honorary uncles, Tony Stark, invention had survived it;s first true test. I would have to remember to send him a thank you e-mail, and maybe a good bottle of cheap whiskey if I can talk Charlie into buying it.

Putting the clothes on, I left the bathroom to find Charlie in a whispered conversation with Jared.

"You're not talking about me, are you?" I asked.

Charlie just smiled, while Jared looked pale.

"No," Charlie said. "I'm just giving Jared a few fishing tips, right?" He asked, looking over at Jared.

"Yes...I mean Yes, Sir," Jared said rather quickly.

I heard Paul snort in the background.

"Well, I better get going," Charlie said with a smile. "And if you want, you can spend the rest of the weekend here Bells. Just make sure your home before eleven Sunday."

I gave Charlie a surprised look. "Really, you're going to let me spend the weekend?"

Charlie smiled. "Yup. Just so long as you aren't staying at Jared's. Emily and Sam have agreed that you can stay here."

0000000000

**SPOV**

After Charlie left, and Emily showed Bella where the guest bedroom was. We all sat at the table.

After a few moments of silence, Bella spoke. "It was agreed that you'd let me give you guys my opinion about whether or not to tell Leah about the wolves, and the imprinting."

I nodded. "I guess we did," I sighed. "So, what is your opinion?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"While I understand why you did what you did, I have to disagree with you about not telling her. I doubt she'll like it, but by knowing, she'll at least understand."

I licked my lips and looked over at Emily. With tears in her eyes, my imprint nodded.

"I have to call and tell Billy that we've told Charlie tonight. Is alright with you if we tell him why we had to?" I asked Bella.

She thought for a moment, obviously reluctant.

"I promise that he, and the rest of the Elders, will keep it a secret. It's Pack business after-all. And tomorrow, after we've all rested, Emily and I will go over, and explain things to Leah," I said reluctantly. I knew Leah well enough to know that, at least initially, she'd be even angrier at Emily and I for not telling her. But I hopped that, after she calmed down, perhaps, at the very least, Emily and Leah could re-build their relationship and that I could at least be friends with her.

Reluctantly, Bella nodded. "I guess."

"Bella," Emily spoke, "I wonder if you would accompany us? Leah will need someone to talk too afterward, someone who's not part of the problem. And if you're there, she might be more willing to listen to us."

Bella smiled. "Sure. I'll go with you, with the understanding that I might stay with Leah when you leave."

0000000000

**I know it's been forever since I updated. But I hope you enjoy. Please review And check out the challenges in my Forum, link on Profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I was, surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly if you consider Sam patrolled last night, the first one awake in the morning. I started a pot of coffee and, hungry, I began to go through the cabinets to find something to eat.

I was shocked that I couldn't find cereal.

"Hungry?"

I turned to find Emily walking into the kitchen. Unlike me, she was already dressed. I glared at her for apparently being a morning person. "Why don't you have any damn cereal?" I asked.

Chuckling, she walked to the cabinets and began pulling out cookware. "I've never been a big fan of cereal, I always enjoyed cooking. I find it soothing." She turned and smirked at Bella. "Not to mention that Sam appreciates a good home-cooked meal. So he doesn't complain about it. So sit down and I'll have breakfast ready for you in a few minutes."

Groaning, I took the fresh pot of coffee and poured a mug for myself as Emily cooked.

The minutes passed in silence as I sipped my coffee and Emily cooked. When she set breakfast in front of me (pancakes, sausage patties, and scrabbled eggs), the door opened and Jared walked in.

"Good morning ladies," he said cheerfully, only to wince when I glared at him. In my defense, coffee had yet to kick in.

"She's not a morning person apparently," Emily said as she brought two plates of food over and sat down, setting one down for Jared as he too sat down.

"I'll remember that," he mumbled, shooting me a sideways glance.

Finishing my food, I stood up, saying, "I'm getting dressed," before going to the spare bedroom.

Opening the pack of spare clothes Charlie had left, I was left with the awe inspiring choice of two black t- shirts, and two pairs of blue jeans. Sighing, I pulled off my nightshirt and boy-shorts. Putting on another pair of specially made undershorts and sports bra, provided by Uncle Tony, I put on a shirt and slipped on the jeans. They were a bit loose, but I wouldn't expect Charlie to get me anything that hugged my body. He was, for all intents and purposes, my father after-all.

After dressing, I quickly ran a brush through my hair and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Going back out to the kitchen, I noticed Sam had woken up and was currently shoveling food into his mouth, as was Jared.

Emily had apparently finished eating while I was getting ready for the day.

"So when are we leaving I asked?"

Sam and Jared stopped eating, and Emily looked away as I reminded them what we would be doing today.

"Once I'm done eating," Sam said sadly.

I nodded my head in approval as I went to wait in the living room. Turning on the TV I switched the channel to Saturday cartoons.

0000000000

**LPOV**

I was rudely awoken by a knock on my bedroom door.

Groaning, I covered my face with my pillow to block out the light.

Only for the knocking to continue, this time accompanied by my father's voice.

"Leah, wake up! You've got visitors."

Visitors? I lifted the pillow and looked at my bedside clock. Who the hell visits someone at nine in the fucking morning on a Saturday?

"I'm up," I called back, reluctantly, so that Dad would quite banging on my door.

Groaning once more, I climbed out of bed and went to my closet. Not even paying attention to what I grabbed, I put a shirt and pants on. I'd change later anyway, after I'd banished these visitors from my home and could go back to bed.

"Who's...?" I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw three people I really disliked, and a fourth I considered a friend (though I may not anymore, depending on why she was with them) sitting in the living room with my father.

"I'll just...go...Yeah," Dad said, before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen, where I could hear Mom moving around.

Seth was probably still asleep, lucky bastard.

"So to what do I owe this charming visit?" I asked, maybe a bit spitefully.

Sam, Emily, and Jared looked rather uncomfortable, while Bella just smiled and answered my question.

"I found out exactly why Sam left you for Emily, and demanded they told you." Her smile dimmed slightly. "I thought you should know, and I hope you aren't made at me."

I smiled sadly at Bella. She really was a friend, and I appreciated that she was doing this for me. "Thanks Bella. And I couldn't possibly hate you for this, though I do wish you had chosen a later time."

Her smile came back as she said, "I take it you're not a morning person either?"

I chuckled, before turning and glaring at the other three people standing in my living room. "Well?"

"We should take this outside," Sam said. "She won't believe us if she doesn't have proof."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Bella interrupted me. "Listen to him Leah. Trust me when I say he's telling the truth."

Sighing, I followed the others out of the house. I stood next to Bella, and across from Emily.

"Jared, go change," Sam ordered, confusing me even more than I already was.

Turning back to me, Sam began to talk. "You remember the legends, about the protectors of our tribe and the cold ones? He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I do," I told him angrily. "My father's one of the Elders in case you've forgotten."

Sam paused before continuing. "When I disappeared for two weeks, I discovered, that the legends were true. I became one of the protectors. Shortly afterward, Jared and and Paul did as well."

I snorted. "Really?" I asked sarcastically. "You couldn't come up with anything better?"

I turned to Bella, hurt that she was going along with this. "And you, I thought you were my friend."

"I am," Bella assured me. "Just...look," she gestured towards the forest, where I watched a giant ass wolf walk towards us. It was larger than a horse, with brown fur.

"Is that...?"

"It's Jared," Bella said, somewhat distracted as she looked at the wolf, as if she was also seeing it for the first time.

"Do you remember the legends about the protectors imprinting?" Sam asked.

My eyes widened in realization. I had heard that legend, and I knew what it meant. I was dumped, because some mythical bullshit decided that I wasn't good enough for Sam, that I couldn't possibly be his soul-mate.

"Leah!" Sam called, somewhat panicked. "You need to calm down!"

Calm down. Calm down! I was just told that, basically, I wasn't good enough for him, and he had the audacity to tell me to CALM DOWN!

"EMILY!" Sam yelled.

0000000000

**BPOV**

It all happened so fast

"EMILY!"

Before the word had ended, I jumped in between the newly shifted Leah and her cousin, pushing Emily out of the way as I felt Leah's claws rake my back.

I collapsed to the ground as I heard a loud roar come from Jared, unable to fight as my body changed for the second time in as many days. Moments later, as I stood up, it was to chaos.

Emily was screaming, Jared and Leah were in the middle of a fight, and Sam had run to the steps where Harry Clearwater had been standing moments before, as he now was on the ground clutching his chest.

Knowing that the fight between wolves wasn't helping, and Sam obviously had bigger problems to deal with. I ran over and grabbed Jared by the scruff of his neck and pulled him off of Leah, tossing him lightly away.

He immediately tried to get back to attack, only for me to stop him. "ENOUGH!" I yelled, tossing him a bit harder. I heard Leah whine behind me. "Help Sam!" I told him.

The brown wolf glared at me before changing back to human and rushing to Sam.

I turned to find Leah, staring with horror at her father collapsed on the porch, still in her wolf form, which was gray, and smaller than the others. "Leah, you need to calm down!" I ordered her.

She looked at me, before turning and running into the forest.

Growling, I turned and watched as Sam helped Sue put harry in the car, before the couple took off in cloud of dust for the hospital. I hoped they made it on time.

Sam sighed and turned to Emily. Running over, he gave her a hug, and spoke quietly to her for a moment before turning to me and, a naked, Jared.

At least I could tell I would be a very happy woman when our relationship progressed to sex.

"Bella," Sam began. "Thank you. If hadn't pushed Emily out of the way..."

I waved him off. "I can heal, she cant."

Sam nodded, but Emily said, "Thank you."

"Jared, go after Leah...," Sam began, only for me to interrupt him.

"No. I will."

"Like hell you will!" Jared yelled.

I turned and glared at him. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you. And with the mindset she's in right now, Sam is the man that broke her heart, Emily is the family that betrayed her, and you...YOU FUCKING ATTACKED HER!"

"SHE HURT YOU!" He growled out in defense.

"And that give you the right to attack her? For an ACCIDENT!" We stared down each other for several moments before Sam spoke.

"Go Bella. I...I need to go wake Seth up. Tell him what happened."

"Perhaps Emily should," I suggested as I began towards the forest, heading in Leah's direction. "She is, at least, family."

Before anyone else could speak, I took of into the forest after Leah

0000000000

**Sorry for the wait, hope you all like. Please Review and check out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Leah was surprisingly easy to track down. I found her several miles away, looking at her reflection in the river.

"You know, we need to get you turned back to human," I said casually as I approached her.

She turned her head and looked at me, she growled lightly at me, and I sighed. "Feel free to attack, you won't hurt me and it'll probably help you relieve some stress, especially since I can't even understand what you want to say at the..."

Apparently, Leah needed no further prompting, as she soon pounced on me.

I grunted as I threw her off of me, being as careful as I could not to hurt her. I was virtually indestructible when I went hulk after-all. Soon, she was on me again, biting and clawing as I hit her back, albeit much gentler that I could have, just enough so that this fight wouldn't be her unleashing anger on me just because she could.

I had to give it to Leah though, she was fast. But, as I ripped her from my back and flipped her over my shoulder and onto the ground, I figured that a half-hour was enough. Pining her by her throat I asked, well, actually I growled, "Still angry?"

Leah sighed heavily, no doubt exhausted from our fight, but shook her head.

I let her up, and noticed how hard she was panting. "You need to calm down more. From what's been explained to me, your anger controls your change. You need to think calming thoughts, and focus on being human, to change back. Try taking some deep breaths, I find those rather effective most of the time."

It took several minutes, well closer to an hour, for Leah to change back. When she did, she said, "Thanks, Bella."

I sighed. Her voice was filled with pain and as my friend, I felt awful for being part of the cause for that hurt. I smiled lightly, "No problem. For what it's worth, I'm sorry to. I wasn't expecting this when I suggested they tell you. They told me that only sons that carried the gene could change."

Her eyes widened. "Seth...?"

I shrugged. "I don't know if he'll change or not."

Leah looked at me, tears in her eyes. "And what about you?"

I grimaced. "I actually had no intention of telling you about...this," I said, gesturing to my still hulked out body. "In fact, I didn't have any intention of telling anyone, unless I got married. But circumstances being what they are, a lot of people seem to be finding out about me." I smiled sheepishly, before trying to lighten the mood. "You realize your naked, right?"

Leah snorted, before collapsing onto her butt. "Honestly, I don't care," she admitted. Looking at me she said, "Dad...he had a heart attack because of me, didn't he?"

I sighed and sat down next to her, though I still towered over her. "I can't say," I admitted. "A lot happened this morning. And, maybe it was the shock of you changing, maybe it was seeing you and Jared fight, maybe it was me changing. Hell, it could have simply been bad timing and he would have had the heart attack if it was a perfectly normal day. But don't blame yourself. If anything happens to him, blame me," I said softly.

She looked up at me. "What?"

"If I hadn't insisted they tell you why Sam and you broke up, this morning wouldn't have happened," I explained.

Leah shook her head. "I can't blame you, you were trying to help me."

"Then don't blame yourself."

She sighed. "No promises."

"I'm not asking for any." I stood up and held out my hand to help her up. "Do you think you can control your change yet? We should head back and get you some clothes before finding out how your father's doing."

"You said getting angry triggers the change, I should be able to change easily then," she tried to joke, but I could tell her heart wasn't in it. "But I don't think changing back to human will be so easy," she admitted.

"Then I'll carry you," I said, as I picked her up bridal style.

"Hey!" she protested, more in surprise then anything.

"In this form, I'm faster than you, at least for the moment. I'm pretty sure as a wolf, your a lot faster than I am," I said, before jumping off of the ground.

Several jumps latter, we were back at the Clearwaters.

0000000000000000000000000

**Billy POV**

The waiting was killing me.

When Sam called last night, to tell me that they had, not only informed Bella about the Pack, but informed Charlie, discovered Bella's own secret, and planned on telling Leah, I hadn't expected this.

The first thing I did when Sam called to tell me that Sue had rushed Harry to the hospital was wake up Jake so he could drive us to the hospital. While he dressed, I had called Charlie.

Now we were in the Forks waiting room, waiting for word on my old friends condition. Charlie was next to Sue, along with Emily, as they tried to reassure her. Jake was sitting with a stunned Seth. Paul and Quil Sr. were sitting silently, though Kim was next to Paul, trying to keep the most emotional of the wolves calm.

And Jared kept looking at the hospital door. No doubt he was waiting for Bella to show up, assuming she calmed Leah down.

I wasn't sure what exactly happened this morning, though Sam had tried explaining it to me, he admitted that once he noticed Harry clutch his chest, he had basically ignored everything else as he helped Sue get him to the car. Though from what he had told me, I feared what would happen if Harry didn't make it.

Leah would never believe it wasn't her change that killed her father if that happened. It wouldn't matter that it wasn't true, Harry didn't exactly have a healthy lifestyle and if hadn't been this it would have been something else, Leah would blame herself. I wasn't sure Jared would ever forgive Leah for hurting Bella, but I was thankful that, if anyone got hurt, it was someone who could heal.

It didn't help that Fork's hospital reeked of vampire, keeping the wolves tense

I was also concerned. If Leah could change into a wolf, what about my daughters? We had assumed that only our sons carried the gene, now there was proof that our daughters did too.

I honestly didn't know what to do now. I didn't know if I should call Rebecca and Rachel or leave them in the dark as I had Jacob. On the other hand, Leah had been angry ever since Sam left her, so maybe that had played a part.

Everything was so messed up.

I was drawn from my thoughts when I noticed Bella and Leah walk in. Leah was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, while Bella appeared to be wearing nothing but a sports bra and tight shorts that ended just above her knees. Jared stood up, and was about to approach them, but Bella glared at him as the two girls walked by, right towards me.

"How is he?" Bella asked, standing behind and rubbing Leah's arms to keep her calm. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed all the pack was, no doubt in case Leah lost it.

I shrugged. "We haven't heard anything yet."

She opened her mouth, no doubt to answer another question, but stopped, as Dr. Gerandy walked in and towards Sue. Everyone was instantly on their feet, except me, and moved closer to hear the news.

"Sue," Gerandy said slowly.

"How is he?" she asked.

The doctor smiled softly. "He's alive."

the relief that washed over everyone was palpable in the air. I noticed Leah close her eyes and mumble under her breath, no doubt thanking God that her father was still alive.

"We're going to keep him for a few days," Gerandy continued. "But he should be fine. He's in a room, and you can see him in a few minutes, but there are some things that need to be discussed."

00000000000000000000000000

**BPOV**

I stayed at the Clearwaters after we left the hospital. It was an arrangement everyone except Jared could agree with.

He was still upset over her injuring me earlier, but frankly I could care less. I told him that, until he got his head out of his ass, that imprint or not, I didn't want to see him.

Maybe it was a bit harsh, but Leah needed me. She needed to be around someone that could her change back if she got to emotional and phased, or even stop her if worse came to worse and her now even greater temper caused her to attack someone. And despite now knowing why Sam and Emily were together, she was still too angry at them for it, which meant that Sam wasn't the best choice to watch her. Neither was Paul since his temper was the worst of the pack. And Jared was out for obvious reasons.

Which left me as the best choice. Not only did I feel somewhat responsible for her change, but I considered her a friend.

I cooked dinner, since I figured Sue could use a break after the events of today. As I set it on the table, she smiled softly at me. "Thank you," she said softly, "for everything."

"You shouldn't thank me," I told her. "It was my fault. If I hadn't insisted that Sam and Emily tell Leah..."

Sue cut me off. "You did the right thing," she assured me. "I never agreed with Harry about not telling Leah. It hurt to see my daughter hurting and not do anything to help her. But at the same time, I couldn't fault Sam and Emily, and believe me, I tried." she sighed. "If this helps Leah heal, even a little bit, it'll be worth it."

She smiled. "Why don't you let me finish setting the table and go get Leah and Seth."

0000000000000000000000000

**CPOV**

Walking into the hospital for my shift, I hesitated momentarily when the smell of wet dog hit my nose. It was strong, and I instantly recognized it, and wondered what had happened.

But then I found out that one of the Quileute tribal elders had suffered a heart attack and been admitted, and I wondered if they would come and visit him.

All I knew when I walked in to check on my first patient was that I needed to call a family meeting. It seemed that, despite are initial assumptions upon our return to Forks, the wolves were back in La Push

00000000000000000000000000

**Sorry for the long wait. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums. Also take a look at my stories up for adoption posted under _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
